This invention relates generally to cryptographic devices, and in particular to a tubular, puzzle type of cryptographic device.
There are a number of puzzle type devices, one recently popular one being that sold under the registered trademark Rubik's Cube. Rubik's Cube can be thought of as a cube having different colors on each of the cube faces, each face being composed of a number of smaller cubes which are mechanically connected to allow rotation and translation of various sets of cubes. By manipulation of the various sets of cubes, different color patterns can be arranged on each face of the cube.
A similar puzzle is one wherein a number of squares are placed in a planar, rectangular frame, each of the squares having interlocking tongue and groove connections to allow two dimensional translation of each square within the frame. Numbers, letters or other indicia are placed on the exposed surface of the squares so that various rearrangements of the squares produce changes in the overall appearance of the squares.
The goal in the above puzzles is to start at a given, or random orientation of the puzzle, and to manipulate it until a predetermined orientation or arrangement of parts is obtained. This type of puzzle can be used as a cryptographic device by starting with a predetermined arrangement, manipulating the puzzle through a known or given set of manipulations, and then reading the encrypted or deciphered message from the rearranged elements. In puzzles and cryptographic devices of this type, it is desirable to have as many variations and as much complexity as possible since it makes the puzzle more challenging to solve, the message more difficult to decipher.
The prior art devices and puzzles had fixed, or unchangeable connections among the various elements. These fixed connections limited the number of variations which could occur in positioning or rearranging the various sub-elements, thereby limiting the difficulty of solving the puzzle. One object of this invention is to provide a means of varying the connection among the various sub-elements of a cryptographic device so as to increase the variations which can occur in rearranging the various sub-elements.